Demonic Disturbance (in script form)
by Julians Moonlight
Summary: Ever wonder what you'd do, if you could change the future? Cole has that chance. Check it out. If I say anymore, It'll ruin the surprise!


Demonic Disturbance  
  
[Scene: Demonic Chamber. Cole is standing there talking to a suductive woman, with brown hair and green eyes. There's a portal in the background, and steps leading up to it. Cole's dressed in all black, and the woman is too. Cole is impressed with the chamber.] Woman: I can give you your life back, except, you want to be married to a different witch? Cole: Yeah, and her name is Piper. Piper Halliwell. Woman: Alright, just step through this portal and your life will take place exactly where it left off. Cole: Alright, and thanks again, Devilin. Devilin: Anytime.... Cole: (Steps through the portal and opens his eyes. He finds himself in bed. He looks over to his left and expects to see a sleeping Piper but, nobody is in bed. Cole sighs) There's no time like the present... (said when...) Piper: (Enters the room.) Morning (digs through a drawer looking for a pen and paper, and pushes a strand of hair behind ear.) Cole: Morning...Piper (said hesiantly) Piper: (Sits on the side of the bed and looks at Cole.) Honey, I'm not mad about the whole, bringing yourself back to me with the grimoire anymore, I was just, well, angry because Phoebe and Paige never accept you. (Leans over and Kisses Cole.) But right now, I've got to find a pen and paper and write a grocery list, since Phoebe's out with Leo she has no time....(shakes her head.) And obviously no commitment to being a witch. Cole: Uh, out with Leo? (The past few years with Piper were entering his mind, but were still very fuzzy.) Piper: (nods) Mhm, they went to the park for a walk. Cole: (nods, now understanding that the life Devilin gave him was his own, but he didn't create it. he had stopped Piper's and Leo's marriage, and Phoebe ended up with Leo instead of Cole.) Right...the pen and paper's in the second to the last drawer... (leans back onto the pillows.) Piper: (smiles and opens the drawer. She pulls out a pen and paper and writes 'What I need' on the top of the page.) Cole: Piper, why are you writing the grocery list? (eyes the paper) Paige: (Runs into the room before Piper can answer.) Oh, good, it hasn't happened here yet, Leo just got back and told me...luckily I wasn't home...(Said in one breath) Piper: (puts her hand on Paige's to calm her down.) Paige: Demon of Consequences. Piper: What did you do? Paige: (winces) I went to the cemetary, and I was cast a spell to summon mum and Grams...and I accidentally rose the dead... Cole: (just looks at them) Oh, please, don't mind me. (said while thinking) Piper: If I sound like a total bitch later, it's Paige's fault. And you have some explaining to do, Paige. How can you mess up the spell to summon mum and Grams? Cole: Uh, should you even ask? Paige: (glares at Cole with frustration) see why you should never be with a demon Piper? Cole: Hold on a second, that's not fair to Piper or Phoebe. (said while sitting up) Paige: (looks at him) You know what a Demon of Consequences is, right? Cole: (nods) Yeah, the Demon's name is Devilin, but how do you know about her? Paige: Because she just totally ruined your day... Cole: (looks at Paige confused) Paige: You mentioned Phoebe...and your married to Piper...Get it? Cole: (Looks at Piper, who's arms are crossed) Piper: Excuse me...(stands up) Cole: (looks at Paige) Uh, Piper...I-I didn't mean to say that...really...Piper..? (turns his gaze to Piper) Piper: (stops before leaving the room) Cole...you said Phoebe...and that hurts...because we're married...it-it just makes me think that you think...or know...that we weren't meant to be. Paige: (bites her lip. Orbs out) Cole: Piper...if we weren't meant to be, we wouldn't of married, don't you believe that? Piper: (Turns around and looks at Cole) I got to say that I do...otherwise now wouldn't be the best time to tell you I'm pregnant. Cole: (looks stunned) Pregnant? Piper: (Nods) Mhm, pregnant...It's a girl Cole: Is she- Piper: She's yours, yes. Cole: (still looks stunned) Wow-I just-how far along are you? Piper: Two weeks. Cole: (falls back onto the pillows) Wow... Piper: Okay, well...get dressed and come on downstairs. (leaves the room) Opening Credits [Scene: Manor. Leo and Phoebe are in the kitchen looking through the book of shadows.] Phoebe: Oh, this officially sucks Cole: (enters the room) Actually...I never knew I sucked... (looks down at the book of shadows to see the page marked "Cole's Human Form") I never liked that page. Phoebe: That's because I wrote it on you incase a future witch needed it to vanquish you, and this isn't the page I was looking for. Uh, Grams...a little help here? (The book's pages move on their own and stop on a page marked 'Demon of Consequences' ) Phoebe: "Demon of consequences - This demon is usually known to have a sixth sense of when a force of good is using magic for their own personal gain, in which she usually turns their gain into what they seek...in which cases it acts like a plague upon all forces of good that are in the area at the current time the magic took place." Cole: Well, that makes perfect sense (looks down at the picture of Devilin) Leo: What do you mean, Cole? Cole: Well, the dead are actually forces of good, in afterlifes, or whatever comes after that, because they can't commit imortal sin in their dead. Phoebe & Piper: Oh, well, that explains why Paige rose the dead. Phoebe: (turns around and looks at Piper over Cole's shoulder) Hi Piper (smiles) Piper: (glances are phoebe and smiles) Hey Pheebs, find anything? (pours a cup of coffee) Phoebe: (nods) Mhm, I found out that the dead was rose because, their forces of good. Wow, I learn something new every day. Piper: Yes...unfortunately it's only demonic and never everyday kind of information. Cole: (looks at the picture again) Piper: Morning Leo. Leo: Huh? Oh, morning Piper. (looking at the picture of Devilin) She's very suductive. Cole: Yeah...Devilin the Suductress of all Pasts and Futures to come (leans back) Piper: You know, I wonder how many demons are named Devilin...there was one Devlin, and now...poof! Devilin. Phoebe: Were you suduced by her before Cole? Cole: (does a half-grin) My whole life is suduced by her. Phoebe: (throws Piper a look that seems to say 'wow...and I thought my life sucked' ) Piper: Okay...back to the Demon...we need a power of three spell...Phoebe? Phoebe: (leans back in her chair and crosses her arms) Why do I always write it? Piper: Because, Paige doesn't know how Phoebe: Well, why don't you write it? Piper: I-I don't know, I never thought about writing one...it'd be like trying to take on my responsibilities and- Piper & Phoebe: Prue's (sigh) Piper: I'll still write it Phoebe: (smiles) Good to see you have commitment to being a witch Piper. (leans head on Leo's shoulder) Piper: (rolls eyes) Thank you, but I have enough commitment, you'd think it'd rub off on you and Paige Phoebe: (puts a teasing look on her face) Who, me? Piper: (sets the paper on the table and crosses out 'what I need' and writes 'Power of Three' ) Okay, um, how about; Evil doer in our sight, we send you past the great white light, the cries of furies coming uh..near, is the pain that you will fear...uh, we send you away with this spell forever in eternal hell. Phoebe: Too wordy... Piper: (looks at Phoebe cross then turns back to the paper in front of her) Okay, how about; Forces of good all around, send you far beneath the ground, go to where the Source must dwell, forever in eternal Hell. Phoebe: (nods) I like that one better. Cole: I don't, that hell that the source dwells in is dangerous, but luckily I survived and came back to you, Piper. (leans down and kisses her) Phoebe: (groans) Mmm...Too mushy. (there's a knock at the manor door) Cole: I'll get that. (leaves the room. [Cut to the manor's front door. Cole's there opening the door.] Cole: (opens the door) Woman: (stands there) Hi, I'm looking for Paige Matthews, is she here? Cole: (nods and takes a step back) Yeah, come on in Mrs. ? Uh..? Woman: (smiles at Cole) Agustine, and it's Ms...actually. (Enters the manor) Cole: (leads her into the living room) Oh, right, you're Lisett. Lisett: (nods) Cole: I'll be right back with Paige. (leaves the room, entering the front hall and runs into Paige) Paige: Ow, hey! Watch where your going, where's the fire? (holds her head) Cole: Oh, uh...follow me. (Enters the living room) Paige: (follows Cole) Lisett, hi, dropping something off? Lisett: (pushes the files into Paige's open hands and stands up) Paige: (goes through the files) Lisett: Mmm..dropping something off...and maybe picking something up. (walks slowly over to Cole) Piper: (comes up outside the room and watches. Wants to laugh at how cheap Lisett is) Cole: (takes a step backwards) Lisett: (takes three steps forward) Paige: Lisett? What does this one say? It's kinda smudged (still looking at the file) Lisett: (too lost in Cole's eyes to care what Paige wants) Paige: Lisett? (looks up as Lisett's face is only inches awat from Cole's) Piper: (suddenly enters the room) Hold it right there! Lisett: (pulls back just a little and looks at Piper stunned) Why, if it isn't little Ms. Piper. Piper: Little...hmm...you wouldn't believe...now, get away from Cole. Lisett: (is amused) Why? I thought you had a thing for the blue eyed blond not tall dark and handsome. Piper: (bites her lip, not knowing what to say) Yeah...well some things aren't what they seem Lisett: (laughs hautily) Oh, so you stole your sister's boyfriend?" Paige: (stares at Piper, curiously) Piper: No, some people aren't like you. (smiles) Cole: (takes a sidestep towards Piper. Lisett: (looks at him) What? You think I'm going to give you up so quickly? Your girlfriend's right about something, I do steal boyfriends... (moves towards Cole, ready to pounce) Piper: (squares around Cole and gets in front of Lisett) Okay, what do you think I mean when I say 'get away from Cole'? Lisett: Oh, I don't know, let me ask Phoebe. Or, you can prove he's your boyfriend. Piper: Dammit! Leave Phoebe out of this! Paige & Lisett: Kiss him. Piper: (looks at Paige) Paige: What? I knew she was gonna say that. Cole: (looks at Piper) Piper: Okay, how do I prove he's my husband? Lisett: (goes wide-eyed) What? Piper: I said, 'how do I prove he's my husband?' Lisett: You can't so-so there! Piper: (freezes Lisett) If there's a woman on this earth that doesn't deserve to live... Paige: (looks shocked) Piper, she's an innocent. Piper: Yeah, and if she doesn't leave she's going to be yours and Phoebe's innocent. (ready to pounce Lisett at any given moment) Paige: Uh...Okay, Okay, Okay! Unfreeze her. Piper: (unfreezes Lisett) Paige: Cole, don't you have that meeting at the uh, Court house? Cole: Uh, yeah, actually I do. (lies) Lisett: Really? What a coincidence! I have to go to the Court house, I have jury duty. Cole: (heads for the door) Lisett: (follows) Cole: (opens the door) Ladies first. Lisett: (smiles) Thank you. (she walks outside) Cole: (closes and locks the door behind Lisett) Well...okay, I agree with Piper on that woman. Phoebe: (laughs from the couch that's lining the front hall.) Leo: (sitting with Phoebe) Phoebe: Well...uh, intresting, Piper, I could have given her what she wanted, the truth, or a lie. Piper: (looks at Phoebe and Leo uncomfortably) No, I handled it very machurely. Phoebe: Uh-huh, I can see that...(laughs) Piper: You know Pheebs, sometimes the truth doesn't help people like Lisett. Phoebe: (crosses her arms and looks at Piper and Cole) Yeah, I hear ya. Piper: (puts a bewitching look on her face and leaves the room) Commercial Break [Scene: Manor, Kitchen/Basement. Piper walks into the room followed by Cole, they go down to the basement.] Cole: What's wrong, Piper? Piper: (sighs and sits down on the stairs) Phoebe's still upset. Cole: (sighs too and sits down next to Piper) You'd think she'd have gotten over it by now. Piper: Mhm, well, losing someone you love takes time to get over, Cole. Cole: Do you regret losing Leo? Piper: (stares at the floor) Sometimes-never when I think of the decisions we had to make. Phoebe was hurt, and well...she found comfort with Leo, and Leo accepted it, and well, I just couldn't help feeling second best, until that night... Cole: (nods and put an arm around Piper) Yeah, you know, I never really understood what happened, it was like it was lust, drawing us together and then when we think we've just begun, I propose to you and a month later we're married. Piper: (smiles remembering their wedding) [Memory Flash: Piper's at the church at six-thirty-am checking on all the flower arrangements, it's even better than the first set up with Leo. Piper's dress isn't the same as the one she had worn when Cole interferred in their wedding. Her dress was made to look like a fairy tale one. Her hair was done just like her mum's. Her something blue was a rose, pinned in her hair. Her something borrowed was a pearl bracelet. Her something old was her mum's ring. Her something new was her dress. Her flower colors were baby blue and white.] Piper: I just cannot believe this is happening! Piper: (sighs heavenly as Prue looks at her) Prue: Either can I, I thought you'd marry Leo and Phoebe, Cole. Piper: And I thought you'd be happy for me...(on the verge of tears) Prue: No, honey, I am happy for you, it's just, I feel bad for Phoebe. Piper: Uh-huh, but when she found comfort with Leo? Prue: I felt bad for you too, but then you had Cole. Piper: So...don't feel bad for either of us, we've found the men of our dreams! Prue: (shrugs) If you say so Piper, but if you ask me, I think Phoebe's caught Leo on rebound. Piper: (groans) Okay, no, you cannot do this to me on my wedding day. Prue: What? Piper: You cannot make me feel like I am marrying the wrong man. Prue: I never said that, Piper. I think you and Cole are great together. (lies) Piper: Thank you, I only wish you had Andy... Prue: (sighs and hugs Piper) Me too, Piper, me too. (Prue's words echo in Piper's ears until...) [End of Memory Flash. Cut back to the basement steps. Cole and Piper are sitting there. There's a scream from the kitchen. Paige gets thrown into the basement door and comes tumbling down the stairs, towards Piper and Cole. She almost falls through the railing.] Cole: (grabs hold of Paige, before she falls through the railing) Piper: Paige! What happened? (makes sure Paige is okay) Leo: (orbs in with Phoebe just then) Phoebe: Oh, oh my god, Paige, oh, honey, are you okay? (quickly goes over to Paige, Piper, and Cole.) Paige: (nods weakly and sits up) Piper: What happened? (Suddenly there was people, men and women, coming down the basement stairs covered in dirt.) Piper: Oh my god... (jumps to her feet) Cole: (turns around) Paige: (pushes herself backwards, tumbling completely down the stairs and onto the hard concrete floor. Gets up.) (They all run to the farthest corner) Piper: Oh, uh, how-how did they get here...Paige? Paige: (thinking hard) Uh, uh, oh, I-I think they can track me... Phoebe: Well we can't kill them...a-again...I mean, technically they are innocents. Piper: Y-Yeah...uh, but Pheebs? How can we get rid of them? Cole: Uh, wait, if they're tracking Paige...why doesn't she just orb to P3?b Paige: Okay, I'll orb... (starts orbing out when Phoebe and Piper grabbed her hands) Phoebe: We have to go together, we-we need to vanquish the Demon of Consequences. Paige: (nods) Okay, hold on. (The girls orb out) Leo: (orbs out) Cole: (shimmers out just as the dead were about to strike) [Cut to an alley late at night. The girls orb in after making one stop; in the attic of the manor to scry for the demon of consequences.] Phoebe: Oh, your kidding, an alley? The demon is in an alley? (whispered) Piper: (shakes her head) No, Pheebs, we're not kidding you. (whispered back) (There are two guards guarding the front door of the place, a bright light is behind them) Paige: Do you really think the Demon of Consequences is in there? (eyes the guards) Phoebe: I don't know. Piper: Think we can take them and find out? Phoebe: Yeah, I think we can do that. Piper: (comes out of the shadows) Cole: (shimmers in behind a dumpster and watches the scene, trying to reach Devilin) Demon #1: (looks at Piper, elbows the other Demon) Demon #2: (looks at Piper) What do you want? Piper: Uh, you know...I was looking for P3, do you know where it is? (lies) Demon #1: (eyes her for a moment) It's the witch. Piper: (takes a step back) You know what? This is getting real old, real fast. (throws her hand at Demon #1) Demon #1: (blows up) Phoebe: Oh, so sorry for my sister, she loses control sometimes... (comes out of the shadows and into view) Paige: Sometimes? More like, always. (comes out of the shadows too) Demon #2: Three witches, The Charmed Ones. Piper: Oh, so maybe we're not so infamous now that we vanquished the Source. Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way, in any which case you'll end up like your pal, which is it gonna be? Paige: Piper, don't give him a choice just- (throws a hand at Demon #2) Blow him up! Phoebe: Yeah, that'd be much easier. Demon #2: (starts to Shimmer out when...) Piper: (blows him up) Okay, that was easy, let's go, now. (goes over to the door. touches the door and was thrown into Phoebe and Paige) Oh, that sucked big time. Phoebe: What? What happened? Piper: The door is magic proof. (They all get up) Paige: Yeah, so? Open it like the last one... Piper: Excuse me? Paige: You know...open it, if you think angry thoughts, you can blow this thing wide open. Piper: (crosses her arms) Paige, I can't get angry on command. Paige: I know that, that's why I have an idea. (whispers something to Phoebe) Phoebe: (nods) Paige: We never accepted Cole. Never will. Phoebe: Prue lied to you the day of your wedding, she didn't like you with Cole. Piper: (looks at them shocked and takes a step backwards) What the hell are you getting on me for? Paige: You stole Cole from Phoebe. Piper: (stops walking backwards and takes a step forward. Points her finger at Paige) Now wait just one minute! I did not steal Cole away from Phoebe, if anything it's the other way around, Phoebe stole Leo from me. Phoebe: (seems a little shocked) The hell I did! Paige: Uh, Pheebs? Phoebe: Right, right, sorry. Paige: You couldn't handle the competition of feeling second rate when Phoebe was gettin comfort from Leo, so you found comfort with Cole. Piper: (filled with fury) Oh, you guys suck! Phoebe: Tell me Piper, how's the bed life? Piper: (blows up a dumpster, blowing off some steam) Paige: You always get that sinking feeling that there's something wrong with your marriage, we all feel it 'cause Cole loves Phoebe, and not you. Piper: (blows up another dumpster, this time the one Cole was behind) Cole: (goes flying through the air and into a gate) Piper: Cole! (runs over towards him with Phoebe and Paige following behind her) Cole: Hey, Piper...uh Why the hell are you ganging up on Piper? (looks at Phoebe and Paige) Phoebe: Uh, she said she couldn't rage herself to blow up the door, so we figured we'd help. Cole: (looks at Piper, who seems relieved to know that they were just saying things) Okay, but, she blew up dumpsters instead. Piper: Mmmhmmm. Phoebe: Let's try again. Cole: I'm not helping. Paige: Oh, you don't have to. (has a sly grin on her face) Phoebe. Phoebe: Oh-oh no you don't Paige. (takes a step back) Paige: Piper. Piper: The hell with that plan. Paige: Do you want the dead to make us like them? (points to the dead innocents coming around the corner) Piper: Oh! (freezes Cole) Phoebe: (hesitates slightly but kisses Cole) Cole: (unfreezes in the middle of the kiss and pulls away) Piper: (blows up the door) Phoebe: Okay, no more of that. (They all run into the building) Commercial Break Paige & Cole: (look around for something to keep the dead out with) Piper: Whoa, what-what's that smell? Cole: (smells the air) It smells like a Demonic remedy to prepare for a witch's death. Paige: Does that mean the Demon's expecting us? (finds a big wood slab to close off the entrence) Cole: (helps Paige put the board in place) No, it's not strong enough. Phoebe: Oh, then...that means that we have to- Phoebe, Paige, & Piper: Save an innocent witch. Paige: Do we have time? (leans against the board with Cole) Piper: Well, maybe, and then again, maybe not... (looks around) Paige: What? Phoebe: Maybe-if the dead innocents can freeze, maybe not-if the dead innocents come after us and attack us or you, and we're battling the Demon, and saving the witch. Paige: Okay, well, can Cole help? Cole: (raises and eyebrow) Excuse me? Paige: Well, if the innocents don't freeze, you kinda need to hold this against the opening. Cole: Oh. (has a knowing look on his face) Paige: Okay, then let's see if they freeze. (gets off the board and pulls it back just enough for Piper) Piper: (throws a hand at the innocents to freeze them) (Nothing happened) Paige & Cole: (put the board back in place) Cole: Damn, it's like night of the living dead. Paige: Your not far off there. (grunts under the pressure of the innocents hitting the wood) Piper: Th-they didn't freeze. Phoebe: I wonder why...(starts thinking) Cole: Well, if- (groans after hitting his head hard on the wood) Piper: Oh, honey... Cole: It's okay, I'm okay. But if the innocents already have new lives, in a different dementional pull then their bodies cannot be frozen. Paige: Lamense term? Piper: They have no soul. Paige: (mouths 'okay then' ) Phoebe: We have to go...uh, Paige, can you leave the door? Paige: I don't know. (turns to Cole) Can you hold it alone? Cole: Yeah, you know, I was a Demon at one point, a strong one. Paige: Yeah, but your mortal...or something...now. Cole: I'm beyond dead, I'm a supernatural being. Paige: (looks at him questioningly) Cole: Don't ask. Just go with your sisters. Paige: Okay, let's hit it sister witches. (walks out from behind some barrels into a room lit with a black light.) Piper & Phoebe: (follow Paige, leaving Cole with the innocents) [Cut to the entrence of the room. Paige is looking around, a strange look on her face.] Paige: Oh weird. (looks around) Everything looks 3D, it's like those glasses I found in the attic. Piper: Glasses? What glasses? (rememnbers Prue's 3D glasses Phoebe made her) Phoebe: Piper, not now. (looks around) Paige: Now where? (looking at three corridors) Piper: We split up. Phoebe: No, no, no, not gonna happen Piper. Piper: (shrugs) Okay, whatever you say. (goes down the middle corridor) Paige & Phoebe: (exchanged glances) Paige: (smells the air) It's stronger near the middle corridor. Phoebe: (nods) Phoebe & Paige: (They go after Piper) Phoebe: Piper! Wait up! (hissed) Piper: (stops suddenly and her sisters collided into her back) Paige: Unh. Give a warning when you're gonna stop will- Piper: Shh! (hissed. Turns around, interrupting Paige) Phoebe: (looks over Piper's shoulder to see a witch, tied to a stake and waiting for his death to come) Paige: Oh my god, that poor poor wo-man? (looks at the male witch. Phoebe: Whoa, wait, the witch is a male witch. Paige: He's kinda hot. Piper: (elbows Paige, lightly) Paige: Well..he is. Phoebe: Okay, how're we going to- Piper: (ducks low and starts walking in a crouch over to some crates that were just feet away from the innocent) Paige: Oh, Piper...no (whispered, just as the suductress enters the room) Phoebe: (pulls Paige down and behind some boxes marked 'Fragile, potions inside' ) Demon of Consequences, Devilin: You won't be the only witch to die tonight afterall, I've recieved some information that their are three of the strongest witches alive coming for you. Witch: The Charmed Ones. Devilin: (is filing one of her nails) Yes, the infamous Charmed Ones, I never liked them. Witch: You will die then. All demons before you have tried to kill them and failed, they all died at the hand of the power of three. Devilin: You speak of other demons, not demonic suductresses. (throws the nail file behind her, behind the crates where Piper was) (The nail file cuts Piper's arm) Piper: Sss...ooh. (whines silently while looking at her arm. Places the nail file down next to her quietly. Looks up at Devilin, suddenly realizing the problem.) Devilin: (head goes up in alarm) It appears your rescue will try to take place now. (turns around) Phoebe: (bites her lip watching Devilin) Devilin: (throws a hand at the crates Piper's behind and they go flying into a wall, leaving Piper there) Oh, it's Piper...heard anything from your 'husband?' like..take for example, your marriage is a fraud? That this is a twisted dream world I made? Piper: (doesn't respond) Devilin: No? Commercial Break [Scene: front room of the building. Cole is there, looking for something heavy to push in front of the wooden slab. Around him there is boxes, barrels, crates, etc.] Cole: (looks around for something heavy to push in front of the wooden slab) Damnit, I need to get to Devilin! (grabs a barrel that's within reaching range, it's filled with liquid, he quickly rolls it in front of the door, in one smooth motion. Runs out of the room and into the 3D room) (Four Demons dropped in now, attacking Cole) Cole: (shoots one of the four demons with a lightning bolt, vanquishing him. One of the three demons left standing came rushing at Cole. Cole switched places with a demon. The demon was vanquished. Two demons left standing) Piper: (comes flying into the room just then, flying into Cole) Ooohh, ahh, pain... Cole & Piper: (get up) Piper: (picks up the nail file she was carrying, and stabs one of the two demons left, vanquishing him. Cole: (snaps the last demon's neck) Devilin: (comes into the room, ready to kill Piper, just then) Ah, if it isn't a certain aquaintence of mine. Cole: Devilin... Devilin: If they kill me, your life goes back to it's original track. Piper: (looks at Cole, who nodded, and backed away from him. Cole: (looks at her) Piper: No, this isn't possible. Devilin: (throws her hand at Piper, sending her flying again) [Cut to the room with the innocent in it. Phoebe and Paige come of from behind boxes, and suddenly three demons start attacking them.] Phoebe: (levitates and kicks one down) Paige: (goes over to the innocent and starts untying him) Oh, please, tell me you have fire power. (whispered into his ear, while untying his hands) Witch: (looks at her) I have the power to blow things up, and the power of timonology. (whispered back) Paige: Timonology? (unties his legs now) Phoebe: (kicks a demon over towards Paige and the innocent) Heads up Paige! (kicks another demon) Witch: (blows up the demon, coming towards Paige, now that his hands are free) Yes, it's a way to make time speed up and slow down. Paige: (finally gets all of his ropes off) (They both go to help Phoebe) Paige: Okay, uh, two demons left, can you show me the timonology? Witch: (nods) Yeah, I'm Christoph. (grabs the demon that was on the ground. Places his hand on the demon's chest.) Demon: (turns into dust) Paige: Wow, that-that was so cool, Christoph. (looking down at the dust pile) Phoebe: (kicked into a crate, making it fall and break, and shatter potions) Christoph: Let's help your sister. Paige: (nods, coming out of her dreamy state) Oh, right, Phoebe! Heads up! (yelled. Runs over and slides into another crate next to Phoebe, making it fall. Rolls away. Phoebe: (moves away, just as the crate falls on the demon) (The demon turns into a chicken) Paige: I love chickens! (laughs and picks it up) Phoebe: Great, uh, Paige, we still need to kill it. Paige: Sure, but, in a painful way, no blood, 'kay? (walks over towards Christoph) Phoebe: Um, okay... Paige: Can you use timonology on it? Christoph: (nods, puts his hand on the chicken's chest, and it turned to dust) Phoebe: Very cool, now let's find Piper. (heads for the corridor) Paige & Christoph: (follow Phoebe) Paige: Okay. (They entered the 3D room again, and see Cole watching from the sidelines as Piper gets banged up) Paige: Piper! (yelled) Phoebe: Cole! Aren't you even going to help her? Cole: I-No. Christoph: Wh-what? You have no gutsy glory? None of that old pride? Paige: Uh, nevermind Christoph, come on Pheebs. Phoebe & Paige: (try to go around the suductress) Devilin: (waves her hand at them) Paige: (orbs out) Phoebe: (gets thrown into a wall) Paige: (orbs in front of Devilin and grabs Piper. Orbs out and over to Phoebe) Devilin: I see your rescue went a little better than I had planned, no matter, you won't win. (waves her hand at Christoph sending him flying into a wall, unconscious) Paige: Oh, can you guys hold her off without me for just a few seconds? (whispered) Piper & Phoebe: (nod weakly) Phoebe: Please hurry with whatever your going to do Paige, Piper's weak. (whispered back) Paige: (nods and orbs out) Devilin: (throws an energy surge at Phoebe) Phoebe: (levitates and avoides the energy surge) (The dead finally get into the building, but leave to track Paige again) [Cut to Manor attic. Paige orbs in and is looking around for something. Paige turns around and lets out a shriek, as she sees Christoph in the attic, in gold light, and see throughy.] Paige: Oh-oh my god, Christoph, are-are you dead? (on the verge of tears) Christoph: (shakes his head) No, but maybe I forgot to mention that I have Astral Projection? Paige: (nods) Yeah, um, help me find some crystals. Christoph: (nods and goes looking for the crystals with Paige. Paige: (grabs two of them) Christoph: (grabs three of them) Paige & Christoph: Got two/three! Paige: Okay, I need to get Leo, and get the spell. (takes the three crystals) Christoph: I'll get the spell, you get that Leo person you mentioned. Paige: Okay, uh, the spell's in the kitchen, on the counter. Christoph: (nods and astral projects out) Paige: Leo! Leo! Leo! (hissed loudly into the air) Leo: (orbs in) What? What happened? Paige: (lowers head, her voice comes out high and quivery) Piper. Leo: Piper... (tenderness in his voice) Where is she? Christoph: (comes into the attic with the spell) Found it! (hands it to Paige) Paige: (lifts her head and takes the spell. Shoves it in her pocket. Okay, Christoph, you astral back, and Leo, you come with me. Christoph: (nods and astral projects out. Leo: (takes Paige's hand) Paige: (orbs out with Leo) Commercial Break [Scene: 3D room. Paige and Leo orb in just as Christoph groans and gets up.] Phoebe: (flies into a wall next to Cole) Piper: (flies into a door) Paige: (orbs over to Piper and grabsed her. Orbs out just as Devilin threw an energy surge. Orbs over to Phoebe and grabs her, they orb over to Leo) Leo, heal her, please. Leo: (kneels down, ready to heal Piper and Phoebe) Devilin: (throws her hand at Leo, sending him flying into Christoph. Throws her hand at Paige, Piper, and Phoebe. Paige goes flying into a wall, Piper flies into a wall behind Christoph, and Phoebe went flying into a door next to Cole) Cole: Oh, god. (whispered to himself. Throws a lightning bolt at Devilin, making her stunned) Devilin: (throws her hand at Piper, sending her flying into another wall) Cole: (doesn't move for her) Paige: (is hardly moving) Phoebe: (stands up weakly) Devilin: (throws her hand at Phoebe, making her crash through the door) Cole: (makes an attempt to move towards Phoebe) Devilin: (throws her hand at Cole) Cole: (switches places with Devilin) Devilin: (gets thrown into a wall) Cole: (runs over to Phoebe) Leo: (goes over to Piper) Christoph: (goes over to Paige) Cole: (leans down and kisses Phoebe softly) Leo: (tries to heal Piper. Nothing happens. He looks around and sees Piper's soul start to leave her body. Leans down and kisses Piper, with all the love in his heart, and his hands start to glow. Heals Piper) Devilin: (starts to get up) Piper: (opens her eyes) Leo: (breaks the kiss) Piper. Piper: (hugs Leo, crys a little) Leo: Honey, you need to fix this, this isn't real, I'm starting to remember. Piper: (nods) Okay. Cole: (goes over to Devilin, grabs her and throws her through a door) Christoph: (looks at Paige) [Scene: Paige's selfconscious mind. It's cloudy, Paige is unconscious on the grass. A familiar looking woman is approaching.] Woman: Paige? Paige, honey, wake up...come on...look at me now. Paige: (groans) Who-who is it? Woman: It's Prue, it's your big sister. (looking down at her) Paige: (opens her eyes and looks at Prue. sits up) Am I dead? (hugs Prue, afraid) Prue: No, not yet, you have a destiny ahead of you, but honey, you Piper, and Phoebe have to fix this. This isn't reality, I knew, I knew it all along. Paige: Knew what, Prue? (pulls away from the hug and looks at her sister) Prue: I knew Cole was destined for Phoebe, and Piper, Leo. Paige: Then, you did lie to Piper the day of her wedding... Prue: (nods) In this reality, yes, now Paige, you have someone down there, someone very special. Paige: Christoph? Prue: Mhm, he's as good as my Andy was, and that's your destiny, Paige, and mine is here. Paige: I know... (sighs) I just wish I was as good at magic as you were. Prue: Is that why you tried to summon me? Well, maybe you're even better than me, you just have to believe in yourself. Paige: I'll try. Prue: (nods) I have to leave you now, Paige. Paige: (nods) (Everything goes dark) [The unconscious Paige ends. It cuts back to the 3D room.] Christoph: Please let this work. (whispered. He puts his hand on Paige's cheek, and she comes conscious) Paige: Christoph? What? I-You can heal people? Christoph: I actually just made you five minutes younger. (smiles) Paige: (sits up, holds her head, then kisses Christoph. She pulls back as she remembers Leo's faraway loving look for Piper, and Cole trying to help Phoebe) Prue...she-she was right. Leo, Prue was right! Piper: Prue? (turns around. Stands up with Leo's help.) Paige: Yeah, I'll get Phoebe. (orbs out and in next to Phoebe. Grabs Phoebe and orbs out. Orbs in next to Piper and Leo. Devilin: (is about to wave her hand at them, and send them flying through the air when: ) Paige: Crystals, incircle Devilin! (used Telekenisis) (The crystals incircle Devilin) Devilin: (looks around. She tries to use her powers, but nothing is working.) Paige: (rips up the paper with the power of three spell on it) Piper: What? Hey! Why'd you do that? Phoebe: Trust her, Piper. (using the wall for support to stand) Paige: Repeat after me, guys. Phoebe & Piper: (nod) Paige: Four of us, Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Prue. Phoebe & Piper: (repeat it) Paige: Vanquish you with these last words. Phoebe & Piper: (repeat it) Paige: Demon of the future, and Demon of the past. Phoebe & Piper: (repeat it) Paige: No longer may you last, in this time, or another. Phoebe & Piper: (repeat it) Paige: Return all the lives you've ever rigged, back. Phoebe & Piper: (repeat it) Paige: No more tricks, and no more treats. Phoebe & Piper: (repeat it) Piper: (glances at Phoebe unsurely, but surprised that Paige is doing so well with words, like Prue) Paige: As we take the front row seats to your death! Phoebe & Piper: (repeat it) Devilin: (bursts into flames) Cole: (blinks, and...)  
  
Cole: (...opens his eyes and he's in Devilin's chamber. Devilin is nowhere to be found. Cole looks at the open portal. The portal closes, Devilin is no more) And the story was finally over.... 


End file.
